La Vérité qui fait mal
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Il n'est pas facile de juger la valeur d'une personne. Francis était de ceux qu'il fallait connaitre pour pouvoir juger. Mais il arrive que les mots sortent seuls. Et les discussion s'enveniment. Et les rumeurs gonflent. Et quand on est le sujet de ce débat et qu'on le surprend dans notre dos, bien sûr qu'on se sent abandonné. Parce que les gens oublient d'apprendre à se connaitre.


**La Vérité Qui Fait Mal**

**Je pense que je dois me justifier au sujet de ce One-Shot... Pour commencer, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui veulent bien lire ceci. Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais je vous attend en bas de chez vous pour vous demander en mariage.**

**Bien, cela étant dit... J'ai écris ça dans un but bien précis. Déjà, cette fiction est un One-Shot "engagé", on pourrait dire. Parce que beaucoup de gens critiquent le personnage de France en le traitant de violeur et de pédophile, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point! Il le dit lui même dans un épisode qu'il ne faut jamais forcer qui que ce soit à faire l'amour! Alors je dis merde! J'ai déjà lu une fiction où une jeune auteur défendait la cause de ce personnage. Certains l'ont peut-être déjà lu, il s'agit d'Isonia et de sa fiction "Histoire d'amour d'un violeur". Elle a sut prendre la défense de France et, pour le coup, je me suis sentie très inspirée par ce sujet et j'ai décidé d'écrire dessus. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques points communs entre certains éléments de nos textes mais sachez que je déteste la plagiat. J'ai écrit avec mon style et mes idées et ne prétend pas avoir fait un travail en pompant sur ses idées à elle. Mais il est vrai que j'imagine mal comment partir sur autre chose qu'un meeting qui part en sucette. Sauf que, dans sa fiction, l'affaire à lieu sur un bout de papier; dans la mienne, j'appuie plus sur la violence verbale. Et certains personnages qui prenaient le parti de France dans ma fiction n'ont pas le même rôle que dans celle d'Isonia.**

**Ensuite, mes OC... Je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi ressemble clairement Bretagne dans ma tête donc il y a très peu de description sur lui. Le seul personnage que j'ai clairement représenté dans mon esprit de malade, c'est Paris. Parce que dans une fiction que j'écris mais qui n'est, pour l'heure, toujours pas postée, j'ai créé ce personnage et lui ai donné une histoire. C'est pour ça que j'en ai un peu parlé dans cet OS.**

**Attention: Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Axis Power Hetalia et ne prétend pas l'avoir. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en espérant faire rêver quelques lecteurs avec. De plus, cette fiction est notée: M pour cause de léger lemon (mais pour ceux qui ont lu le reste de mes fictions, vous allez voir que c'est rien du tout)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Je pense qu'il est préférable que l'on fasse une pause dans ce meeting, déclara Allemagne avec le regard exténué. Le temps que tout le monde finisse ses petites affaires, je vous laisse une demi-heure. Après on reprend AVEC sérieux ! »<p>

Non, parce que là, Allemagne serait mort d'une crise de surmenage si la réunion avait continué plus longtemps. Entre Italie qui dessinait des pizzas sur sa feuille en chantonnant une berceuse, Grèce qui dormait pour éviter d'avoir à supporter Turquie, Chine qui refilait à bouffer à qui en voulait, Amérique qui démontrait par A + B que ses robots sauveurs de l'humanité étaient utiles, Danemark qui rigolait d'une de ses propres blagues dans l'espoir de créer une complicité entre lui et Norvège qui s'en foutait comme jamais, Prusse qui s'était incrusté en hurlant partout qu'on ne pouvait oublier sa magnifique personne, Biélorussie qui agressait son frère avec un acte de mariage dans les mains, et Angleterre qui cherchait ENCORE à se démarquer de France pour asseoir sa prestance sur l'Europe, il y avait de quoi devenir fou ! Et encore, il n'avait pas parlé de tout le monde ! Parce que oui ! Il y avait BEAUCOUP de nations à ce meeting ! Hélas !

France fit parti de ceux qui décidaient d'aller prendre un café tandis que certains se regroupaient pour discuter de tout et de rien. Il arriva devant la machine et fit glisser quelques pièces dans la fente avant de sentir une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna mollement et salua cordialement la jolie Vietnam qui patientait.

« Toi aussi tu viens te chercher un café, ma douce ?

_ Oh, ça ne risque pas, France. Je n'arrive pas à en boire sans faire la grimace. Alors je vais me contenter de prendre une tisane ».

Francis appuya sur un bouton de la machine et se retourna vers la jeune femme pendant que sa boisson chaude se préparait à être servie.

« Comment vas-tu, alors ? On n'a pas encore eu le temps de discuter depuis ce matin.

_ Ça va plutôt bien. Quelques problèmes d'intérieur mais comme tout le monde, en fait. Et toi ? J'ai vu que tu t'étais fait remarquer à cause d'une dispute avec Angleterre. Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais, vous deux ?

_ Ahahah ! Disons que notre relation conflictuelle fait partie de notre quotidien. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne me souviens même pas le sujet de notre désaccord. C'est pour dire… ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un air ironique.

La boisson prête, Francis la prit et se décala. Vietnam s'apprêtait à insérer des pièces afin de choisir quelque chose mais son camarade lui tendit son bien.

« Voici une tisane pour la charmante demoiselle ».

Elle contempla le gobelet silencieusement avant de l'accepter avec un très léger sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, France. Je vais te rembourser.

_ Hors de question ! Je me dois d'être galant et je refuse tout dédommagement de ta part. Laisse-moi donc offrir une tisane à une de mes amies, s'il-te-plait ».

Il finit son discours sur un sourire bienveillant, en grand frère qu'il était.

« Tu es trop gentille, lui murmura-t-elle ».

Il rit et remit des pièces de monnaies dans la machine alors que la jeune femme s'en alla rejoindre la salle de réunion.

Francis prit son café et le but d'une traite afin de se booster. Il sentait que la fatigue le gagnait à cause des nuits blanches que son travail lui faisait faire. Le gobelet atterrit à la poubelle dans un geste précis et maitrisé, puis le lanceur retourna en direction de son point de départ pour rejoindre les autres. Il devait bien rester 25 minutes qu'il comptait passer avec ses amis.

Arriver devant la salle, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un caillou gênant coincé dans sa chaussure et qu'il n'avait pas senti jusqu'alors. Jugeant que ce n'était pas très classe et respectueux de le faire en plein milieu de la salle, il demeura dans le couloir, accoudé au mur, afin de retirer le gêneur. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre la discussion qui commençait à animer la salle. Encore cet idiot d'Espagnol et son petit protégé.

« Mon Romano d'amour ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'insultes toujours autant ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour toi ! Je t'ai nourri, habillé, câliné et aussi…

_ F-f-ferme-la ! Bastardo ! T'es juste un putain d'enfoiré !

_ Vous voulez pas aller hurler dehors, par hasard ? demanda Allemagne.

_ Ta gueule, bouffeur de patate ! Je l'engueule où je veux !

_ Ton langage, Roma. Tu devrais dire des mots d'amour plutôt que ce genre d'insulte. Je crois que je vais demander à France de te donner quelques cours à ce propos.

_ Je t'interdits de me laisser dans la même pièce que ce malade mental ! »

Le caillou retiré, Francis s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle pour taquiner Romano et lui apprendre à ne pas critiquer les gens quand ils ne sont pas là. Mais une violente réflexion lui coupa les jambes et le souffle.

« Ce mec est un violeur pédophile dangereux ! Je veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ! »

Un silence succéda la réplique de l'italien du sud. Et tout à coup, le français n'eut plus trop envie de rentrer dans la salle. La plaisanterie allait beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Heureusement, Antonio reprit la parole après ce silence pour corriger son ancien protégé.

« Eh bien, Roma… C'est pas gentil, ça. Et puis c'est faux, en plus. Tu sais bien que ton grand frère n'est pas…

_ Ce sale type n'est pas mon frère ».

Encore une pique qui faisait mal.

« T'es mots sont assez violents, Roma, poursuivit l'espagnol avec un rire un peu faux.

_ Oui, t'es méchant ! s'exclama Italie du Nord avec entrain. Grand frère a toujours été très gentil avec tout le monde. Sauf Angleterre, peut-être. Quoique j'en sais rien. Mais bref ! C'est pas bien de dire ça sur lui après tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour…

_ Oses me dire qu'il t'a jamais tripoté, sombre crétin ! répliqua le jumeau.

_ Il ne m'a jamais tripoté ! Je suis son petit frère ! Alors c'est normal qu'il m'ait déjà fait un bisou sur le front ou prit par la main pour qu'on se balade. Mais il n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse me porter préjudice ! Et à toi non plus !

_ Il bavait presque quand il me voyait ! Et il me voulait comme territoire français.

_ « Comme territoire », répéta Espagne. France est le genre de personne a pensé que, si ceux qu'il aime sont sous sa responsabilité, il pourra mieux les protéger. Il ne te voulait pas dans le sens pervers du terme, Roma. Son seul but, c'est vraiment de protéger sa famille.

_ Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que ce soit un pervers, ajouta ensuite Russie avec son sourire de nounours.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Mais il y a un énorme fossé entre les mots « pervers » et « violeur ». Or, jamais il n'a forcé une personne à faire des choses qui la répugnerait ou qui lui ferait du mal. C'est le premier à parler de respect et de liberté. Vous oubliez souvent que c'est lui, le pays des Droits de l'Homme.

_ Je ne suis pas complétement de ton côté, Espagne, déclara Cuba. Je trouve que ce gars est dix fois trop tactile avec les gens. Ça doit bien cacher quelque chose de louche. Et ton histoire de grand frère protecteur, j'en crois pas un mot. Pour moi, ce ne sont que des excuses.

_ Allons, Cuba ! s'énerva Belgique. Je connais mon grand frère et je peux t'assurer qu'Espagne ne ment pas. On a déjà dormis ensemble, France et moi, et il ne m'a pas touché du tout ! Il a passé toute la soirée à me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, si j'avais assez de couverture, si j'avais assez chaud, si j'avais assez de place, et j'en passe !

_ Et cette sollicitude à ton égard ne te semble pas suspect ? interrogea Autriche en sortant son nez de son bouquin.

_ Monsieur Autriche ! s'écria Hongrie en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Bella est sa petite sœur ! Jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit à un précieux membre de sa famille ! Quand je discute avec lui, il me répète souvent que c'est la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux !

_ Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit incestueux avec ça…, rajouta Australie ».

Au milieu de tout ça, Allemagne fronça des sourcils. Il comprenait que la discussion commençait à prendre un tournant assez désagréable, voir insultante, envers un de leur camarade qui n'était même pas présent pour se défendre. Espagne faisait de son mieux pour prendre la défense de son frère mais beaucoup restaient sceptiques sur le comportement du français.

Celui-ci, caché derrière la porte, baissait la tête vers le sol, contemplant ses chaussures cirées avec un regard mort.

« Ecoutez…, proposa Finlande pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je propose qu'on s'arrête cette discussion. France est quelqu'un de très gentil, même s'il aime bien courir après les femmes. Ça ne fait pas de lui un monstre ! »

Quelqu'un dans la salle avait marmonné « et les hommes, aussi » mais, globalement, un silence gênant prit place dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce que Suède le brise.

« Tu prends sa défense ?

_ Euh… Oui ?

_... Pourquoi ?

_ Euh… Le peu de discussion qu'on a eu ensembles était très… sympathique…

_ Moi, je vous ai vu parler et partir ensemble quelque part ! s'écria Danemark qui semblait fier d'apporter sa participation au débat. C'était y a deux mois !

_ Et tu t'en souviens encore ? répliqua Norvège sans broncher. Moi qui croyais que tu étais foncièrement débile…

_ Beuuuh… Nor… Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi ?

_ Parce que tu es agaçant.

_ Comment ça « z'avez parlé et z'êtes partis ensembles » ? répéta Suède avec un regard noir de colère qui fit très peur à Finlande et à deux, trois personnes dans la pièce.

_ J-j-je lui avais demandé le chemin pour aller en salle de réunion parce que je m'étais perdu en allant aux toilettes ! A-alors il a accepté de m'y raccompagner ! Mais c'est vraiment tout…

_ Si ça se trouve, il t'a suivi jusqu'aux toilettes pour te faire des trucs méchant mais a renoncé à son plan diabolique ! plaisanta Danemark sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses mots.

_ T'es trop bête, ajouta Norvège en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Bon allez, arrêtez vos conneries et changeons de sujet, proposa Amérique. Je vais vous montrer mes nouveaux héros, vous allez être jaloux.

_ Et toi, alors ? demanda Pays-Bas avec un regard soupçonneux.

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Il t'a déjà fait quelque chose ?

_ Qui ? France ? Jamais ! C'était mon gentil parrain qui m'a aidé pendant ma guerre d'Indépendance ! Il a toujours été adorable avec moi ! Et quand j'en avais marre d'Angleterre, je fuguais quelques jours pour aller le voir et il prenait soin de moi !

_ C'était donc là que tu étais, sale gosse ! Moi qui te cherchais avec inquiétude ! En fait, tu étais fourré chez ce bloody frog ! L'enfoiré !

_ Oui bah, j'avais faim à force de me débarrasser de ce que tu me donnais à manger !

_ What ?! C'est donc tout le respect que tu me donnes ! Espèce de…

_ Je pense que les colonies étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir précisément de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Biélorussie en se collant à son frère qui suffoquait. Il a peut-être profité de leur jeune âge pour abuser d'eux sans qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit. S'il touche à mon grand frère d'amour, je le découpe en rondelles !

_ Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'il considère sa famille comme un joyau irremplaçable ! s'énerva Espagne. Ses colonies étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde ! C'était ses enfants ! Il ne leur a jamais rien fait ! Jamais !

_ Oui ! Bien dit ! Vous êtes horribles ! Papa a toujours été là pour moi ! s'offusqua Seychelles en tapant son poing sur la table. Il m'a élevé et s'est bien occupé de moi !

_ Et il ne t'a jamais touché ? demanda Romano en levant un sourcil avec ironie.

_ C'est mon PERE, merde ! Bien sûr qu'il me faisait un bisou sur le front avant que je m'endorme le soir ! Bien sûr qu'il soignait mes blessures lorsque je tombais ! Bien sûr qu'il m'embrassait sur les joues lorsque je lui donnais un cadeau ! Bien sûr qu'il caressait ma tête quand je faisais quelque chose de bien ! Et bien sûr qu'il m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aimait ! Mais vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre ce que vaut un amour paternel, bande d'idiots ! »

Angleterre frotta la tête de la jeune fille qui piquait une crise de colère. Seychelles n'avait jamais appréciée qu'on critique sa famille. Surtout son père qui l'avait élevé de la sueur de son front, en s'écartant de la politique de son pays juste pour se consacrer à sa fille chérie.

Agacée, elle lança un regard noir à certains avant de mettre la tête dans les bras, jurant de rester silencieuse sous peine de créer un incident diplomatique.

« Comme quoi, apprenez à connaitre les gens avant de les critiquer, bailla Grèce.

_ Ah parce que tu connais France, toi ? ricana Turquie.

_ J'ai été son baby-sitter, gros débile. Gaule était ma sœur alors je lui devais bien ça.

_ C'est vrai ! s'exclama Espagne. Grèce s'est occupé de nous ! Il connait Francis depuis très longtemps !

_ Pour l'avoir vu grandir, oui. Et je vous assure que depuis son enfance, il s'est toujours occupé des autres. Même enfant, il ne supportait pas d'entendre ses frères et sœurs pleurer.

_ C'était un gosse, les gens changent…, contra Suisse. Même le plus doux des agneaux peut devenir un loup.

_ Grand frère…, murmura Liechtenstein. On ne le connait pas assez pour émettre une opinion.

_ De ce que j'ai vu, je sais qu'il ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance. Tu devrais t'en méfier aussi.

_ Mais merde ! s'énerva Espagne. Evidemment qu'il aime ce qui touche au sexe ! On va pas se le cacher ! Mais il n'agresse pas les gens dans la rue pour assouvir ses besoins ! D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez des gens qui n'aiment pas le sexe, je veux bien les rencontrer maintenant ! Mais même en appréciant la proximité de quelqu'un, il reste courtois et galant ! Jamais il ne se jetterait sur une personne pour la violer ! Il est beaucoup trop respectueux pour ça !

_ C'est également l'avis que j'en ai, avoua Japon. A défaut de discuter avec lui, je l'ai observé et je peux déduire que son comportement n'est pas si horrible qu'on le croit. Il tient la porte quand quelqu'un veut entrer quelque part, porte les sacs des jeunes femmes trop chargées, salue tout le monde quand il rentre dans une pièce… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait une blague salace qu'il va agresser sexuellement une victime sans défense.

_ Et comment vous expliquer les regards lubriques qu'il lance, par exemple, à Angleterre ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de la jeune Seychelles, qu'il rassurait depuis tout à l'heure, pour froncer les sourcils devant ce qu'avais dit Pays-Bas. Celui-ci savait bien ce que valait Francis mais refusait de prendre son parti juste pour le simple plaisir de s'opposer à Espagne, qu'il haïssait.

« Entre Francis et moi, c'est une histoire que personne ici ne pourrait comprendre, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

_ Ah ouais ? demanda Romano. Il te fait pas flipper, ce mec ? Il te regarde parfois comme un morceau de viande.

_ Libre à toi d'interpréter ce que tu veux. Moi, je sais comment il est, comment il pense. On se connait depuis des siècles ! Il ne me fait pas peur du tout et il le sait ! Parce qu'il se souvient aussi que nous avons tous les deux déjà atteint le stade maximum de l'horreur. Il sait que plus jamais, jamais, jamais il n'y aura ce genre d'immondice entre nous. Maintenant, il se contente de me lancer ce genre de regard parce qu'il sait que ça m'énerve et que c'est ça qu'il recherche ! Il veut juste m'énerver ! Tout comme je veux l'énerver, moi aussi.

_ Mon awesome personne ne vous comprendra jamais, je crois…, marmonna Prusse.

_ On le sait. Et on ne cherche pas à se faire comprendre. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout.

_ Et Canada ? demanda soudainement Russie. Il me semble qu'il a été aussi une colonie de la France. Qu'en est-il de son témoignage ?

_ Canada ?

_ C'est qui ?

_ Il est où ?

_ De qui on parle, déjà ?

_ Euh… je… je… »

L'ensemble de la pièce se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui serra son ours plus fort contre sa poitrine. Ça lui faisait très bizarre d'être au centre de l'attention. Pourtant, depuis le début du débat, il avait tenté de prendre la parole mais…

« Papa est… quelqu'un de bien…

_ Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à l'interrogation. Est-ce que France t'a déjà touché ?

_ Hein ? B-bien sûr que non ! Comme Seychelles, il… il m'embrassait le front le soir ou frottait ma tête mais… jamais ça n'a été p-plus loin…

_ Pourquoi bégayes-tu ?

_ C'est parce qu'il a honte !

_ Parce qu'il se souvient forcément de quelque chose !

_ Mais non, il est juste timide ! Arrêtez de sauter aux conclusions hâtives !

_ Regarde-le, merde ! Il est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles !

_ Vos gueules…

_ Non, toi, ta gueule !

_ Attendez, s'il-vous-plait ! tenta Canada. Il y a une méprise. Je vous assure que jamais France ne m'a fait ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé ! Je vous assure que c'est vrai !

_ Ahahah ! Allons, Canada ! Tu sais bien que tu peux être honnête avec…

_ Je suis honnête ! »

Les nations se turent. C'était bien la première fois que Canada haussait le ton pour contrer quelqu'un. Il semblait vraiment hors de lui, si on en jugeait ses yeux pétillants de colère.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, reprit-il avec un air dangereux. Vous êtes libre de croire ce que vous voulez ! Et même, je m'en fiche complétement de ce que vous pensez. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est que vous critiquiez mon père de la sorte ! Dans son dos, en plus ! Alors qu'il a mille fois plus de valeur que vous ne le pensez ! Il a fait de son mieux pour nous ! Il m'a vu me faire kidnapper par Angleterre ! Puis Seychelles aussi ! Il a subit des invasions comme Pologne lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ou la Guerre de Cent Ans ! Il a eu des périodes de folies des grandeurs lorsque Napoléon est venu ! Mais il a, malgré tout, toujours été seul ! Seul parce que ses enfants lui ont été enlevés ! Seul parce qu'il vivait loin de sa famille et que son gouvernement a souvent été – et est toujours – trop protecteur avec lui, l'empêchant de sortir où il voulait ! Alors oui, il a cherché du réconfort dans les bras de femmes ! Ou d'homme, aussi ! Mais il n'a jamais violé personne ! Il n'a jamais eu de geste déplacé envers un enfant ou un adulte ! C'est vous les monstres, ici ! Parce que vous ne le connaissez pas et vous vous permettez de lui casser du sucre sur le dos ! Vous me dégoutez ! »

Finalement, Canada était toujours aussi sensible. Ses propres paroles le faisaient pleurer mais ça ne ralentissait pas son débit. Son ours encore collé sur son torse, il prenait le parti de son père, un homme déchiré au fil des époques. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les autres nations aussi avaient connus des moments difficiles. Et pourtant, ils étaient incapables de le comprendre. Ou peut-être leurs souffrances n'étaient pas comparables à celles de Francis. Lui qui avait failli mourir lors de la Révolution Française. Ou lors de la guerre de Cent Ans.

Et ils se permettaient de parler alors qu'ils n'avaient pas chercher au bout des choses.

Seychelles lui envoya de loin un « bravo, Grand Frère ! » pour le féliciter.

En fin de compte, Allemagne avait eu complètement raison. La discussion qui avait animée la salle était devenue plus catastrophique qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Et désormais, le silence avait gagné les fauteurs de trouble. Parce que si Canada s'était mis à hurler, c'était qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème.

Amérique vint prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter, suivit par Angleterre qui sentait son instinct paternel prendre le dessus.

« Tout ça est allé beaucoup trop loin, déclara l'anglais. On arrête tout avant que ça ne finisse mal. Et ce n'est pas discutable ».

Certains baissèrent la tête, un peu gênés. Russie souriait toujours, content d'avoir participé à un débat qui, pour une fois, suivait un fil conducteur. Angleterre lui envoya un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur son petit Matthew qui séchait ses ultimes larmes.

« Et on est en retard à cause de tout de hasard, ragea Allemagne en fixant sa montre. Je vous avais laissé une demi-heure et, au final, on a dépassé le temps imparti de dix minutes ! J'espère que personne n'avait quelque chose de prévu après parce qu'on va rester dans cette salle jusqu'à ce qu'on termine la réunion ».

Une armée de « rooooh » s'abattit sur lui, sauf Belgique qui riait en disant qu'elle était chez elle et pouvait rentrer quand elle le voulait.

Espagne accueillit sa réflexion avec ironie avant de froncer les sourcils et de se lever de son siège pour passer la salle en revue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bastardo ? demanda Romano en posant négligemment sa tête sur sa main.

_ Pourquoi Francis n'est pas encore revenu ? »

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux et alla ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Juste les tableaux aux murs, le tapis au sol, et un petit caillou qui trainait. Mais pas de France.

Livide, il reporta son attention sur les invités. Belgique avait mis les mains sur sa bouche dans un geste de stupéfaction car elle avait compris. Et au fur et à mesure, certaines personnes devinrent blanches comme des linges.

« Oh merde, déclara Prusse. Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il…

_ … a tout entendu ? Si, bien sûr que si ! Il n'est pas stupide, non plus ! Quel genre d'illuminé resterait quarante minutes seul, près d'une stupide machine à café ! hurla Arthur. Mais putain ! Qui m'a mis des idiots pareils comme camarades ?! Vous êtes vraiment une bande de… »

La porte s'ouvrit, bousculant légèrement Arthur qui se décala. Il s'apprêtait à faire des excuses à son allié mais les mots lui manquèrent quand il vit que ce n'était pas son rival de toujours qui était entré mais… Paris.

La jeune femme avait les cheveux coupés très courts – parce qu'elle avait voulu s'opposer aux modes de l'époque qui ordonnaient aux femmes d'avoir les cheveux longs – et arborait des lunettes ovales devant ses yeux clairs. A voir son expression faciale, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur – comme la plupart du temps, témoigneraient certaines personnes.

Elle ferma la porte, posa ses dossiers sur la table où France devait normalement être, puis retourna en direction de l'anglais. Calmement, avec une aura démoniaque, elle agrippa le blond par le col avec un sourire de démon puis, sans cérémonie, elle l'approcha brusquement d'elle.

« Putain de rosbif ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu pour faire fuir cet imbécile de France du meeting ?!

_ P-pardon ?

_ J'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure où ce crétin m'ordonnait froidement de prendre sa place à la réunion du jour ! Heureusement que j'ai eu un train rapidement sinon, j'aurais jamais pu venir ! Alors, oui, je vais tuer ce crétin pour m'avoir obligé à laisser tomber ma paperasse, mais je vais aussi te tuer, toi ! Parce que c'est forcément de ta faute ! »

La salle se pétrifia. Il y eut quelques regards qui s'échangèrent. C'était anormalement calme. Tellement que même Paris comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche. Elle lâcha Angleterre, qui se rhabilla en jurant contre la forte poigne de la française, et observa les pays qui fuyaient son regard pour la plupart.

« Paris…, chuchota Seychelles qui s'était jeté à son cou. S'il-te-plait, grande sœur… Dis-moi comment était Papa lorsqu'il t'a appelé !

_ Hein ? Euh… eh bien… Il était… froid, comme je t'ai dit. J'étais à l'Elysée pour remplir quelques documents quand mon portable s'est mis à sonner. C'était l'autre idiot qui m'a dit quelque chose du genre « va à la réunion à Bruxelles à ma place » et quand j'ai tenté de lui demander pourquoi il la quittait alors qu'il était sur place, il m'a coupé la parole pour me remercier d'y aller et m'a raccroché au nez. Il avait le ton qu'il emploie lorsqu'il donne un ordre incontestable. Il ne m'a donné aucun surnom débile, en plus. Alors je me suis dit qu'il avait dû se battre avec Angleterre pour une raison lambda… C'était pas ça ? »

Seychelles eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait bel et bien tout entendu. Ou, du moins, assez pour être blessé.

~0*oAo*0~

« Vous pouvez me déposer ici ».

Le chauffeur de Francis haussa un sourcil en constatant que le « ici » en question était le nulle part le plus profond. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une route tortueuse et caillouteuse de Bretagne. Le chauffeur se trouva assez maladroit car il avait pourtant reçu l'ordre d'accompagner cet homme de Paris à Bruxelles, puis de Bruxelles à Paris. Alors bien sûr, lorsque Francis Bonnefoy lui avait demandé de poursuivre la route vers l'océan, il avait été assez sceptique. Maintenant, il était gêné car ça ne figurait pas dans le contrat et le président allait lui en vouloir s'il revenait sans ce mystérieux homme.

« Monsieur… Ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai le devoir de vous raccompagné jusqu'à l'Elysée. Normalement, on ne devrait même pas être là. Vous ignorez ce que je risque.

_ Dans ce cas, lorsque vous rentrerez, vous direz au Président que je me suis échappez pour vous semer et que je l'invite à aller se faire foutre.

_ M-m-monsieur ! »

La voiture n'était pas arrêtée mais Francis s'en ficha. Il détacha hâtivement sa ceinture de sécurité, ouvrit la portière gauche et sauta hors de la machine, sous le cri courroucé du chauffeur qui stoppa l'engin.

Mais Francis était habitué à être poursuivit par la garde des rois ou par ses ennemis, alors il se mit à grimper un petit massif rocheux, écorchant ses beaux vêtements par la même occasion, puis il parvint en face d'une forêt qu'il connaissait bien. S'il réfléchissait à sa position géographique, il était en face de la forêt du Gâvre, où il avait chassé il y avait des siècles avec quelques Ducs. Sans cérémonies et en ignorant les appels de l'autre homme, il entra parmi les chênes et les pins.

Francis n'avait plus qu'à aller chez Bretagne pour se reposer quelques temps.

Et soigner ses écorchures aux mains.

~0*oAo*0~

« Comment ça ''il a disparu et on ignore où il est allé'' ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

_ Ecoutez, Madame Etienne-du-Mont…, reprit l'une des secrétaires du Président français. Son chauffeur nous a appelés il y a quelques minutes, stressé, disant que M. Bonnefoy était précipitamment sorti de la voiture en marche en envoyant le Président se faire foutre. Alors, je vous le répète : nous ignorons où il se trouve. Le Président est hors de lui et M. Bonnefoy ne répond pas au téléphone. Il m'a juste envoyé un message téléphonique disant qu'il voulait rester seul pour faire le point. J'ai dissuadé Monsieur le Président de lancer une équipe de recherche car ça n'arrangerait rien à la situation. Donc, je suis désolée mais je n'ai aucune autre information à vous fournir.

_ Merde ! »

Paris raccrocha rageusement et se tapa la tête contre un mur en fermant violemment les yeux. Un jour, elle allait vraiment égorger son chef, France.

« Alors ? Il est bien rentré en ville ? interrogea Angleterre qui venait de sortir de la salle où la réunion était encore une fois stoppée parce que ça devenait le bordel.

_ Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'est pas tombé en panne en chemin, j'espère ?

_ Pire que ça. Il a sauté de la voiture en marche et s'est barré en forêt. On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis lors. Le gouvernement est en colère, maintenant. Et je vais encore devoir ramasser les morceaux… Mais j'en ai marre de ce boulot ! Pourquoi je dois gérer la fugue de France ?! Je ne suis pas sa mère – paix à ton âme, Gaule – et pourtant, on me demande de le surveiller ! Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est un grand garçon qui a besoin de liberté ?

_ Il a fugué ?!

_ En Bretagne, apparemment. J'ai téléphoné à celui-ci mais il ne l'a pas vu. Pas encore. Par contre, il a senti France entrer dans le territoire breton. Impossible de le localisé mais je ne m'en fais pas trop. Francis a dit qu'il voulait se détendre alors, quand il aura fini sa balade, il ira voir Bretagne pour qu'il l'héberge. Le temps de réfléchir à… ce qu'il veut… D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ce crétin ne choisisse de s'enfuir.

_ Eh bien… Disons que c'est à cause d'un mauvais usage du vocabulaire…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Certains prennent Francis pour un… violeur. Et un pédophile ».

Pâris Etienne-du-Mont, allégorie de la capitale de la France, ressentie une sorte de fureur malsaine emplir sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait impunément le pire ennemi de son chef dans le blanc des yeux, comme si elle cherchait le mensonge dans ce qu'il avait dit. Mais elle dû bien le reconnaitre, c'était la pure vérité. La vérité qui faisait mal.

Francis avait été injustement insulté de ce qu'il haïssait le plus.

La jeune femme n'irait pas dire qu'elle était une grande amie de Francis. Leur relation était compliquée à décrire, mais elle tenait tout de même à lui dans la mesure où il s'était déjà arrangé pour lui venir en aide par le passé. Pour globaliser un peu, on pouvait dire qu'elle lui devait un grand respect. Et surtout, elle pouvait se vanter de le connaitre bien et de ce fait, quand quelqu'un portait un regard emplit de préjudices envers lui, elle s'en énervait car connaissant sa vraie valeur.

Alors quand Arthur Kirkland lui raconta précisément ce qui avait été dit contre lui pendant la pause, elle se sentie faire craquer ses doigts.

Elle laissa l'ébouriffé finir son discours avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion, faisant tomber Prusse au sol car il avait eu le malheur de poireauter devant la porte alors qu'elle l'ouvrait.

« Qui a osé faire tomber ma magnifique personne ?! s'offusqua l'albinos avant de croiser le regard dénué de compassion de la capitale sur pattes.

_ Ferme-la, l'Allemand, cracha-t-elle. Je comprends toujours pas que France perde son temps à te compter parmi ses amis ».

Elle perdit soudainement l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Prusse et passa la salle au peigne fin avec son regard d'acier. Finalement, elle tomba sur Romano qui cligna nerveusement des yeux, n'ayant pas compris cette étrange marque d'intérêt pour son être. Pâris semblait sur le point de l'atomiser.

Elle avança calmement vers lui, suivit du regard par l'ensemble de la salle qui déglutit.

« Alors, comme ça… c'est toi l'empêcheur de tourner en rond qui a causé tout ça… Le petit frère de Francis… Comme c'est original, tiens ! »

Romano n'osa pas parler parce qu'il devait le reconnaitre, cette femme faisait peur. Il avait entendu par Espagne qu'elle avait vaillamment participé à la Révolution Française, sans pitié pour Francis qui en avait souffert. C'était une femme endurcie, impitoyable et forte. Le genre à ne pas prendre à la légère si on voulait rester sauf.

Espagne se leva. Tant pour protéger son cher Romano que pour paraitre fort. Mais Pâris lui fit un geste de la main, sans se tourner pour le regarder.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Antonio. Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ton favoris. On va juste discuter tranquillement ».

Son sourire était clairement malsain mais puisqu'elle promettait de ne pas faire de mal au jeune homme, Antonio savait qu'il pouvait la croire. Cette femme était aussi honnête que sadique.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, petit Italie du Sud… Je vais partager avec toi un secret que j'étais la seule à connaitre jusqu'alors et qui en surprendra plus d'un… Je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas me croire, d'ailleurs. Savais-tu qu'il n'existe pas plus fidèle que Francis en ce bas-monde ? Et je te parle de fidélité amoureuse.

_ Huh ? demanda Romano qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Je veux bien que tu sois sa capitale, mais même toi tu ne peux pas nier le fait que…

_ Que quoi ? Qu'il enchaine les conquêtes ? Quand ai-je nié ça ? Je t'ai dit qu'il était fidèle, c'est tout. Si je t'ai raconté ça, c'était pour comprendre jusqu'où s'étendait tes préjugés et ta stupidité. Finalement, Angleterre a raison. Le problème vient du vocabulaire. Vous ne savez pas utiliser les mots et leurs nuances.

_ Eh bah, expliques-nous si tu les perçois, ces nuances, soupira Lovino avec dédain.

_ Avec joie, petit, sourit sadiquement la femme. Pour commencer, je vais développer ce que je t'ai dit précédemment. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il enchaine les conquêtes, parce qu'il recherche le véritable amour, dit-il. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il le fuit, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… »

Elle lança un regard discret à Arthur qui fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle reprit directement, toujours face au jeune italien alors que le reste de la salle profitait allégrement de ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais si je peux bien t'assurer une chose, c'est qu'il ne sort jamais avec deux femmes en même temps. Ou deux hommes, d'ailleurs. Même dans ses relations d'un soir, il se considère en couple jusqu'au lendemain. Après, lorsqu'il est « célibataire », il peut bien trainer avec deux personnes en même temps pour se décider qui il va courtiser. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas décidé, il ne considère pas ça comme de l'amour, et donc, ce n'est pas une trahison. Là, je t'ai expliqué la nuance entre « infidélité » et « drague ». J'espère que tu as compris.

Romano gonfla les joues en baissant la tête, la mine boudeuse.

« Maintenant, on va régler cette histoire de viol. Je pense que le petit Canada a déjà été assez clair à ce sujet mais il est bon de se répéter, parfois : Francis Bonnefoy, alias France, ne force jamais personne à faire quoique ce soit ! Il respect autrui ! Certes, il lui arrive de se foutre à poil, ce crétin, mais c'est soit quand il est bourré, ce crétin, soit quand il veut gêner quelqu'un pour le charrier un peu, ce crétin. J'ai entendu aussi cette histoire de cirque antique où il s'était mis à poil pour participer aux jeux olympique comme ceux de l'ancien temps. Mais c'était plus par bêtise que par perversion. Il voulait évidemment se moquer d'Angleterre – et je crois que ça a bien marché, en plus. Ensuite, on va parler de pédophilie. Je ne pense pas qu'embrasser son petit frère ou son fils sur la joue soit vraiment de la pédophilie.

_ Il m'a déjà tripoté !

_ Ah bon ? ricana-t-elle avec une moue ironique. T'es sûr de toi ou tu grossis la réalité ? Si tu parles des fois où il frottait sa joue contre la tienne, c'était juste un câlin « spécial Francis » qu'il fait pour rigoler. Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas de la pédophilie. Si tu considères qu'à chaque fois qu'il te touche, il atteint à ta pudeur, je te conseille de vivre loin de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi quand c'est lui qui te touche, c'est de la pédophilie, alors que quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est qu'une bise, ou une caresse amicale, ou je ne sais quoi. Je trouve ça particulièrement injuste. Pas toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre.

« Et pour finir, je vais te faire la morale par pur sadisme ».

Là, il releva la tête, n'ayant pas compris ce qui allait se passer. Sans qu'il ne l'aie prévu, elle abattit son poing sur la table, faisant trembler le meuble.

« Parlez de quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait dans son dos, c'est incroyablement vulgaire ! Tu n'as pas pris en compte ses sentiments une seule fois. Tu n'as pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'il puisse écouter et tu l'as blessé ! Parce que lui, malgré ce que tu peux penser, il te voit comme son frère ! Et lorsqu'un membre de votre famille vous critique alors que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous défendre, c'est juste de la trahison ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ! Parce qu'il a été trahi ! Si tu avais un problème avec lui, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé en face ? Tu aurais pu aller le voir avec une mine sérieuse et lui dire : France, arrêtes de te comporter bizarrement avec moi, ça me gêne. Il est compréhensif, tout de même ! Il comprend quand on lui dit qu'il va trop loin et il sait s'adapter si on lui dit qu'il a défaut trop prononcé ! Mais bien entendu, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça, Romano… Parce que ça aurait nécessité du courage. Et ça, tu ne sembles pas en avoir ».

La pique mesquine fit mal au cœur du jeune garçon fautif qui commençait à regretter son comportement. Mais une partie de lui disait qu'elle y allait fort avec lui. Le regard d'Espagne prouvait qu'il était d'accord.

« Je t'ai blessé, Romano ? Tu as mal de t'être fait insulter ? Dans ce cas, tu peux peut-être mieux réaliser ce que Francis a ressenti. Et nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Et je ne t'ai pas insulté dans ton dos. Et je n'en ai pas discuté avec d'autres avant. Garde bien ces paramètres en tête ».

Paris se redressa et soupira longuement.

Cela fait, un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Bien. J'en ai fini avec toi. Maintenant, je vais essayer de retrouver notre fugueur.

_ Et la réunion ? demanda Allemagne.

_ Je ne pense pas que les gens présents aient la tête à ça. Surtout après le sermon que je viens de donner à Romano. Tous ceux qui ont été d'accord avec lui doivent être en train de se dire que ce j'ai dit s'adresse aussi à eux, et le reste de la salle doit être inquiet pour le disparu. De toute façon, j'ai à faire donc je ne vais pas rester ».

Paris observa curieusement Espagne qui prenait le petit Romano dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle savait bien que l'italien n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire du mal à son frère. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui remettre les idées en place. De toute façon, les enfants ont tous besoin qu'on leur donne des leçons pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie.

Paris quitta la salle de réunion en lâchant un faible « au revoir » puis déambula dans les couloirs. Bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était rejointe par quelqu'un. Elle se retourna calmement et fit face à…

« Tiens donc. Angleterre ?

_ Je… je viens avec toi ».

Il ne s'était pas expliqué plus que ça. Et elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à comprendre, c'était bien la relation qui unissait ces deux pays.

« Tout à l'heure…, commença Arthur alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture de la jeune parisienne. Tout à l'heure, tu as dit quelque chose comme quoi Francis cherchait l'amour mais, en fait, il le fuyait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Elle sourit tout en doublant une voiture sur la grande route entourée d'arbres et de maisons de campagnes. Le ciel était dégagé mais le vent rafraichissait l'air, la forçant à fermer la fenêtre. Surtout que le bruit de la vitesse l'empêchait de s'exprimer clairement à son homologue. Le blond la regarda, attendant une réponse.

« Disons qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un mais qu'il refuse cet amour pour diverses raisons que je ne peux que deviner. Alors il en cherche un autre. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il ne parvient toujours pas à s'en défaire. Quel crétin, je te jure…

_ Il est… amoureux ? demanda Arthur.

_ Oui. J'en suis sûre ».

L'anglais fixa la vitre d'un air vide. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était prévisible. Francis ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement à se contenter de relations d'un soir. Il lui manquait une certaine stabilité de vie. Avoir des enfants et s'en occuper lui en avait donné un peu mais, maintenant qu'ils avaient quittés le foyer, le français se trouvait à nouveau seul. Et ça, Arthur le savait : Francis avait très peur de la solitude. S'il avait accepté les vœux de conquêtes de Napoléon, c'était pour s'unir à d'autres nations. Par crainte de la solitude. Mais ça, Arthur ne l'avait appris que plus tard, que trop tard. Alors, il cherchait désespérément l'amour en déambulant dans les rues. Mais les femmes et les hommes qu'il rencontrait ne restaient jamais.

Arthur s'interrogea à ce sujet.

« Malgré toutes les personnes qu'il a courtisé, personne ne s'est jamais épris de lui ?

_ Non… en fait… c'est, disons, plus compliqué que ça. Je n'en ai pas parlé aux autres en réunion mais à toi, je peux le dire, avoua Paris. Je pense que Francis couche avec des femmes pour elles.

_ Pardon ?

_ Comment t'expliquer ça ? J'ai remarqué que ces conquêtes étaient presque toutes des femmes ayant des problèmes dans leur vie. Surtout au XIXème siècle où les femmes n'avaient pas plus de droits que les enfants à cause de ce bâtard de Napoléon et de son code civil à double-tranchant. Francis était attiré par la détresse de ces femmes. Il semblait le voir lorsque l'une d'elle était malheureuse. Alors, il faisait ami-ami avec le mari pour se rapprocher de la femme. Puis il passait une nuit avec elle… »

Elle fut soudainement silencieuse.

« Puis ? insista l'anglais qui était très intéressé par cette analyse psychologique de son très cher rival.

_ Puis, le lendemain, la femme allait mieux.

_ Hein ? Comme ça ? D'un coup ?

_ Oui. J'ai aussi sympathisé avec elles et toutes m'ont répondues à peu près la même chose. Elle me disait qu'elles s'étaient senties aimées, qu'elles voulaient garder la tête haute et se battre pour survivre, qu'elles voulaient faire de leur pays un état fort et valeureux. Je pense même que c'est pour ça que moi, simple allégorie de la ville, je suis devenue comme ça. Parce que les Parisiennes se battaient pour survivre. Parce que je pense que Francis était tellement doux, tellement aimant qu'elles reprenaient confiance en elles. Paris devait fort ».

Un silence se fit. Puis elle reprit, doucement.

« C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il n'a pas pu trouver l'amour dans ses conquêtes. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de leur donner confiances en elles pour qu'elles volent de leurs propres ailes. Il était soucieux de leur bien-être mais tellement qu'il n'osait pas les approcher de trop près. C'était un amour protecteur qu'il leur voulait.

_ Mais il est tout de même tombé amoureux, déclara Arthur ».

Sa voix semblait plus lourde et il craignait qu'elle ne se brise. Il se sentait triste et confus après les aveux de la Capitale.

« La personne qu'il aime n'est pas française ».

Arthur se redressa, les sourcils froncés et la mine contrarié.

« Il ne traine pas beaucoup dans les autres pays. Sauf après un meeting mais c'est trop court. Voudrais-tu dire que…

_ Que son amour secret est une nation ? ricana-t-elle. Je ne pense pas être en droit de te le dire mais je suis sûre que oui. Par contre, je ne te dirais pas vers qui vont mes soupçons. Tu n'as qu'à mener l'enquête toi-même, rosbif ! »

L'anglais lui lança une insulte pour contrer la sienne mais elle préféra en rire.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Arthur resta immobile et fixa funestement le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Et ainsi, la voiture continua sa route jusqu'en Bretagne.

~0*oAo*0~

On toqua à la porte. Bretagne jura en laissant son livre ouvert lui tomber d'une manière lasse sur le visage. Il avait déjà eu la visite de Francis quelques heures auparavant et commençait à en avoir marre de tous les problèmes qui arrivaient dans la même journée. Déjà que le chef était venu plus tôt, tout écorché et boueux, lui qui faisait normalement attention à toujours être présentable, il allait en plus être obligé de recevoir Paris et son caractère de merde – les deux étant inséparables.

« Ouvre, putain de breton ! Il fait froid dans ta jungle ! »

_Toujours aussi insupportable_, songea-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Il gratta ses cheveux blonds et alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à une certaine jeune femme de très mauvaise humeur semblait-il. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle ressemblait à une mère de famille s'apprêtant à hurler sur le petit qui faisait des bêtises. Et le petit, ça avait l'air d'être lui. Il allait même lui répliquer quelque chose à propos de sa « jungle » mais le regard du breton fut arrêté par une autre présence derrière la fille. Une présence qu'il connaissait bien.

« Angleterre ?! s'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, celui-là ?

_ Il est venu faire du tennis. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? ironisa la Parisienne en rentrant sans gêne dans la maison.

Poli, Arthur resta dehors en attendant qu'on l'y invite. Bretagne le fixa puis soupira en ouvrant la porte plus grande pour que son invité qu'il n'avait pas invité puisse rentrer se mettre au chaud.

Artur alla s'installer dans sur un canapé caramel en fixant la française qui inspectait le mobilier et qui passait le doigt sur la cheminée pour évaluer la quantité de poussière qu'il pouvait y avoir.

« Je te dérange pas, gamine ? Mets-toi donc à l'aise et fais bien comme chez toi, surtout.

_ Chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier si le ménage est fait, répliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant puérilement le doigt ».

Arthur pouffa de rire alors que le breton ragea intérieurement. Il quitta la pièce, disparut en faisant un boucan qui ne sembla pas inquiéter Paris, puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du thé. Le service se fit dans un silence total.

Ils burent chacun quelques gorgées du breuvage puis, sans prévenir, Bretagne engagea une conversation qui sortait de nulle part.

« Premier étage, porte à côté de la petite sculpture en marbre ».

Puis il avait bu son thé d'une traite et était allé s'allonger sur son « fauteuil muni d'un repose-pied » en reprenant son livre.

Evitant de recracher sa boisson, Arthur cherchait intérieurement à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans ce pays. Il jeta un regard perdu à Pâris qui achevait de boire comme le ferait une de ces dame de la haute bourgeoisie, bien éduquée et gracieuse en toute circonstance.

Elle finit son thé la première et reposa sa tasse tandis qu'Arthur se forçait à finir vite le sien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa dernière gorgée que la jeune femme annonça :

« Bon, bah… je vais y aller, maintenant. Merci pour le thé, Bretagne. Toujours aussi dégueulasse mais ça fait ton charme. On s'appelle pour planifier la date de la prochaine réunion régionale ? Puisqu'elle se passe ici, ce serait préférable.

Là, Arthur recracha ce qu'il buvait.

« What ?! Mais on n'est pas venu ici juste pour boire ! Il faut qu'on parle à Francis pour le réconforter et…

_ Stop, stop, stop, mon mignon, coupa la française. Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais pour le rassurer. Mon but à moi est de savoir **où** il est. Evidemment, si j'avais été seule, j'aurais dû prendre sur moi pour aller l'apaiser un peu. Mais puisque tu es là… tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper ».

Il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait avec ce pays.

« But I don't want to ! I… I…

_ Parle français, s'il-te-plait. Je suis trop fatiguée pour traduire mentalement ce que tu baragouines.

_ Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne veux pas servir de baby-sitter ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça et… et… et France est mon ennemi ! Je n'ai pas le bon rôle pour ça ! Non mais ! On aura tout vu, ici ! Qui irait réconforter son rival ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est p…

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

C'était Bretagne qui avait posé la question. Campé derrière son livre, il refusait le contact visuel mais suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

« Euh… Parce que… je… c'est… »

Angleterre rougit, honteux.

« Pas la peine de nous mentir, on est pas idiot, déclara Paris avec une mine désabusée. On a bien compris que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. T'as beau être son « ennemi », vous avez passé tellement de temps ensemble dans votre jeunesse que vous devez avoir une relation plus complexe que ça. Je sais bien qu'au fond, vous vous appréciez alors fonce. On ne le dira à personne, tu sais ? »

Arthur tourna son regard vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, aussi rouge que son visage. S'il avait su que ça se passerait comme ça, il ne serait tout simplement pas venu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi ? Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de suivre la jeune sadique jusqu'en Bretagne ! Quel idiot !

Pâris enfila son manteau et s'engagea vers la sortie.

« N'oublies pas, Arthur : Premier étage, porte à côté de la petite sculpture en marbre ».

Et elle ferma la porte.

Malgré la présence de Bretagne, l'anglais se sentait complétement seul. Abandonné dans cette pièce pourtant chaleureuse, il se sentait soudainement en possession d'une mission qu'il n'avait pas voulu et qu'il ne savait pas comment mener sans tout faire rater. Il devait aider son rival. Parce que même s'ils ne se supportaient pas, Arthur était de son côté dans cette histoire. Il le comprenait. Francis avait été trahi.

Mais il avait peur.

Pas de Francis mais de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il savait que le grand blond était amoureux, il se sentait gêné. Il se sentait de trop dans cette histoire et ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber dans cette situation.

Avec un soupire résigné, Arthur s'engagea dans l'escalier, sous le regard perçant du breton immobile.

C'était une charmante maison de campagne, en bois finement taillé et décoré. Les escaliers étaient un peu étroits mais la rambarde, peinte de couleur claire, semblait solide et sûre. Partout dans la maison, le parquet était couvert de tapis doux aux motifs multicolores. L'escalier ne faisait pas exception. Le papier peint des murs était d'un vert sombre oppressant et les lampes accrochées aux murs prenaient la forme traditionnelle de bougies. Cela donnait une allure de film d'horreur au long escalier qu'Arthur montait.

Il arriva en haut où le parquet craquait sous ses chaussures de ville. De son regard perçant, il cherchait la fameuse statue dont le breton et la parisienne lui avaient parlé plus tôt. Une simple sculpture purement blanche posée sur une table de décoration noire. Et à côté de cet œuvre d'art artisanale, il y avait une large porte blanche à motifs dorés, comme la poignée écorchée qui témoignait de l'ancienneté de cette pièce.

Arthur se sentit bête d'hésiter devant une simple porte. Le pirate qui sommeillait en lui hurlait qu'il devrait enfoncer la porte à coup de pied pour régler le problème. Mais son gentleman intérieur l'invitait à taper contre le bois peint.

Il écouta ce dernier et laissa ses phalanges cogner assurément contre la porte close.

« Je suis occupé, Bretagne, répondit une voix étouffée par l'opacité de cette barrière. Je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais voir personne. Tu es plus obéissant et compréhensif d'habitude ».

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il espérait que l'insonorité des murs force Francis à vérifier lui-même si « Bretagne » était toujours derrière la porte. L'anglais tapa à nouveau contre la porte, toujours pour faire croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu de sa réponse.

Il y eut un juron français peu cordial, puis un bruit de chaise qui rappe le sol. Les sons étaient un peu étouffés mais, l'oreille contre la porte, Arthur tentait vraiment de déduire les actions de son rival.

Le verrou sembla être retiré puis la poignée trembla un peu avant de se tourner à l'envers dans un bruit de métal sec et concis.

Et la porte s'ouvra à demi.

Stoïque, Arthur observait l'allure sauvage qui se dégageait de son camarade. Chemise ouverte, ceinture retirée, cheveux lâchés et en pagaille, Francis était apparu comme un fantôme silencieux, les yeux fatigués comme ceux des oubliés. Lorsqu'il le vit, le fugueur marqua un temps d'arrêt où il semblait chercher, au plus profond de lui-même, le moment dans sa vie où il aurait pu dire à son homologue, l'emplacement de la maison de Bretagne.

« Arthur ».

Le salut était un peu ombragé, comme chuchoté par dénis. Francis avait le regard brulant de hurlements contenus, parce qu'il avait mal.

« Je peux entrer ? tenta le plus jeune des deux.

_ Oh ! Non… non, je ne préfère pas… Non ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa façon de parler. Francis semblait fuir le regard d'Arthur, honteux de sa situation et de l'image médiocre qu'il renvoyait. Sa fierté devait en prendre un coup d'être si pitoyable. Il avait fui, après tout.

« Ecoutes…, reprit l'anglais en sentant d'avance que ça allait être dur de le raisonner. Je suis aussi fâché que toi de ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette salle. Mais tu nous as fait peur en disparaissant comme ça. Et puis…

_ Fâché ? »

La question stoppa l'anglais. Francis le regardait comme une bête curieuse avant que la douleur ne repasse impunément sur ses beaux traits.

« Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça, Arthur ? C'est que je ne suis même pas fâché. Je me sens lasse. J'ai cruellement mal à la poitrine et ça m'est insupportable. Mais je ne suis plus énervé. J'ai déjà bien trop hurlé dans cette forêt, tout à l'heure. J'ai hurlé contre ceux que j'aimais, contre ceux que je haïssais, contre moi-même aussi ! J'étais fou de rage d'être ainsi insulté à mon insu ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes proches me verraient comme ça. Les autres, encore, je m'en fiche. Mais ma propre famille !

_ Tu… tu es resté jusqu'à quand ?

_ Oh, pas longtemps, en fait ! pesta le français. J'estimais en avoir assez entendu au bout de quelques répliques. Puis je me suis dépêché de sortir avant de casser quelque chose. Puis j'ai appelé Paris pour qu'elle aille me remplacer dans ce meeting du Diable !

_ Calme-toi, Francis. Je ne suis pas venu te servir de bouc émissaire.

_ Je sais, je sais. Tu es venu m'observer dans ma déchéance. Tu te réjouis de me voir chuter comme ça. Je ne le sais que trop bien…

_ Francis, non ! Ne vas pas croire que…

_ Cette histoire de haine entre nous ne date pas d'hier… Je le sais. On cherche à se faire du mal, à se contrer parce qu'on en a l'habitude. Je le sais aussi… Mais j'espérais que… que tu puisses… ne pas me faire plus de mal que je n'en ressens déjà, aujourd'hui ».

Arthur eut mal de cette accusation fausse.

Il serra les lèvres et ses poings, maudissant Romano pour avoir lancer cette histoire. Le regard à nouveau sur le français blessé, il chercha à nouveau ses mots. Parce qu'il y avait une méprise sur ses sentiments et Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas en droit de dire quoique ce soit. Francis devait plutôt espérer que ce soit la personne qu'il aimait qui vienne le réconforter. Pas son foutu ennemi de toujours qui gonflait de jalousie.

Mais il devait dire quelque chose pour dissiper le quiproquo.

« Vas-t-en, Arthur. Je veux être seul ».

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour se moquer de lui mais bel et bien pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner à son triste sort.

La porte glissa pour se refermer, et l'anglais resta captivé par l'image de son allié politique qui disparaissait peu à peu à mesure que cette planche de bois décorée avançait.

Alors ça allait se terminer comme ça ? Sur un échec ? Et Arthur n'aura pas pu se résoudre à lui dire que la plupart des fauteurs de troubles qui l'avait insulté s'étaient repentis ? Et il ne lui dira jamais que… ?

Le regard de Francis n'était déjà plus sur lui et la porte le camouflait. C'était la fin.

« Non »

Arthur fila un énorme coup de pied dans la porte, faisant tomber le français à la renverse, sur le tapis mou de la chambre.

« Mais t'es malade, Ar… ! »

L'interpellé claqua violemment la porte dans son dos, ferma le verrou à l'aveugle car son regard vert et brulant était fixé sur son homologue, puis il se jeta sur Francis pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Finalement, un bon coup de pied pirate, ça aidait.

Couché sur le sol, Francis supportait les assauts que l'anglais lançait sur ses lèvres avec un air perdu. Il tentait d'appeler son nom entre les vagues puissantes de désir qu'il recevait mais, bien vite, il se laissa emporter par le courant de leurs cœurs. Parce que même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait, il se sentait aimé. Et il en avait cruellement besoin, de cet amour.

L'anglais stoppa ses envies au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de déchirages de lèvres. Ils reprirent tous deux leur respiration en inspirant une longue bouffée d'oxygène.

Bien assis sur sa taille, Arthur se cala contre son camarade en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

« Je ne te laisserais pas fuir seul ».

Francis, quand à lui, papillonnait des yeux pour retirer les fleurs roses qui embrumaient ses iris bleus. La seule chose que ses cordes vocales parvinrent à laisser sortir fut un faible « hein ? » qu'il lâcha sur air un peu perdu.

« You're totally stupid…, marmonna l'anglais. Si tu prenais le temps de m'écouter, on n'en serait pas là ! Je me sens… bête, là… Moi qui voulais juste te dire que, grâce à Paris, la plupart de ces fucking bastard regrettent ce qu'ils ont dit à ton sujet. Et grâce à Canada, aussi. Ils étaient trop débiles pour comprendre la différence entre le pervers que tu es, et le violeur que tu n'es pas. Ils ignoraient que jamais tu n'aurais pu toucher tes enfants comme un pédophile. Parce que ces cons ne savent pas combien tu es un père parfait, honorable et protecteur. Ils confondent tous tes traits de caractère alors que tu sais très bien jongler entre l'un et l'autre. Mais maintenant, ils ont compris. Alors… alors… please… me mets pas à la porte alors que je me suis inquiété pour toi… You bastard… »

Le rouge des joues d'Arthur venaient témoigner de sa gêne, qu'il cacha en lovant sa tête dans la nuque du français. Ce dernier se perdait un peu entre ses rêves et la réalité mais, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que son Arthur était venu pour lui.

Il le serra dans ses bras, détendu et heureux de ce revirement de situation.

« Du moment que toi, tu me crois… le reste peut aller se faire voir, chuchota Francis en faisant injustement rougir l'anglais.

_ Shut up… you…

_ Te voir gêné me remplit de bonheur. Surtout parce que c'est moi et mes mots qui te faisons cet effet-là.

_ D-d-d-de quel effet tu parles ?! Tu ne me fais aucun effet ! Je t'emmerde ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour que tu fasses bien attention à mes paroles ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre là-dessous ! Alors vas pas croire des trucs faux qui… !

_ Oh ? Tu réclamais mon attention ? Mais je te donne déjà toute mon attention, mon amour. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu sais ? »

Francis s'attendait à un coup de poing ou une insulte mais son anglais favoris resta curieusement bien silencieux devant ses paroles ?

« Angleterre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Tu dois arrêter ça…

_ Ca ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ De me dire ce genre de chose…, marmonna l'autre en fourrant toujours sa tête au creux du cou son aîné.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… ce n'est pas très juste.

_ Juste ? interrogea Francis en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Envers qui ?

_ Envers toi et… et la personne que tu aimes… »

Son homologue blond cligna des yeux en cherchant un sens logique dans les paroles de l'autre. Il en résultat que quelque chose de bizarre se cachait là-dessous. Francis attrapa le menton de son rival pour le forcer à le regarder en face.

« Tu pourrais être plus… précis ? Je crains de ne pas te comprendre, Arthur.

_ Pâris m'a dit que… que tu étais probablement amoureux de quelqu'un… et euh… comment dire ? Te forcer à appeler quelqu'un d'autre avec ce genre de surnom c'est… c'est te faire du mal. Alors garde ce genre de chose pour la personne que tu aimes ! Crétin de frog ! »

Francis observa le regard fuyant d'Angleterre avec l'air de dire « Tu te fous de moi ? », parce qu'il comprenait enfin où était le problème. Cette sotte de Paris avait trop parlé et, maintenant, le petit anglais se croyait de trop alors qu'en fait… Comment lui dire qu'il était plus concerné par cette histoire qu'il ne le croyait ?

« Mais je… je… Arthur, c'est… c'est déjà ce que je fais…, bafouilla-t-il ».

France se sentit un peu misérable, sur le coup. Lui, le pays de l'Amour, comme il se plaisait à le dire, qui avait eu une multitude de conquêtes amoureuses… il se trouvait tout ridicule devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il aurait dû le regarder dans les yeux et lui annoncer son amour à coup de belles phrases ! Il aurait pu lui faire une déclaration en anglais, aussi. Lui offrir des cadeaux ! Lui dire sa confession dans un lieu splendide !

Et le voilà qui bafouillait une réponse pas complétement claire, sur le sol d'une chambre sombre, perdu en plein milieu de la Bretagne. Bon, au moins, le lieu pouvait avoir l'air symbolique.

Arthur fronça ses épais sourcils, pas convaincu de ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Trop tard pour Francis, il n'avait plus qu'à tout déballer.

« Bon, écoute…, commença-t-il. Je… Je me suis toujours dit que t'étais le dernier des salopards que cette planète ait engendré… »

Il marqua une pause pour se gifler intérieurement. Quel genre de déclaration d'amour commençait par une insulte ?

« Je t'ai vraiment détesté à partir du moment où on s'est séparé. Pourtant, on s'appréciait beaucoup quand on était jeunes mais… mais le temps nous a changé. Et on s'est fait un nombre incalculable de guerres. Mais je t'ai connu depuis qu'on était petits donc… je sais qui tu étais réellement. Je me disais toujours que ce que je voyais de toi à la guerre, ce n'était qu'une facette. L'Histoire m'a confirmé cette théorie. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Alors j'ai dû me forcer à te haïr. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de la France, après tout. Mais… mais en fait, je… euh… J'ai jamais pu complétement oublié cette période où on était si proche. Et je me suis toujours dit que tu resterais le même que celui que j'adorais… Ton caractère de cochon aussi, je l'aimais. J'aimais tout de toi. Et… et c'est toujours le cas, en fait… »

Avachis sur le sol, la scène sembla complétement décalée. Arthur, qui oubliait qu'il était assis sans honte sur les hanches de Francis, refusait de comprendre l'évidence parce qu'il s'était trop longtemps convaincu qu'ils se détestaient.

« Donc… tu m'apprécies un peu, en fin de compte ? tenta l'anglais ».

Francis se laissa tomber en arrière de manière à frapper sa tête contre le tapis. Il soupira devant la bêtise pure de son ancien ennemi mortel.

« Arthur, tu es une vraie plaie, parfois…

_ What ?! »

Brusquement, Francis prit une grande résolution. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir bien en face de celui qui était écroulé de tout son poids sur ses cuisses et le regarda dans les yeux, avec son regard sérieux d'homme ayant vu défiler les âges.

« Ok… I'll tell you something, Arthur. Something which is very important… Look at me and only me… I desperately love you since the beginning. I love you with all my heart and my soul. All I want is you. The world is less important than you. Can you understand what I say ? ». {Ok… Je vais te dire quelque chose, Arthur. Quelque chose qui est très important… Regarde-moi et seulement moi… Je t'aime désespérément depuis le commencement. Je t'aime avec tout mon cœur et tout mon esprit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Le monde est moins important que toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?}

A mesure que les mots glissaient sur les lèvres de Francis, les joues d'Arthur se peinturèrent d'une couleur plus vive que les coquelicots et les roses.

Et enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une position plutôt indécente.

Stupéfait, il se recula de gêne mais glissa sur le tapis en voulant aller trop vite. Les seuls mots qui parvenaient à sortir de ses lèvres, c'étaient des « huh ? », « b-but… », « ouch », « waaah » ou ce genre de choses.

« Don't make fun of me, Francis. It's painful…, murmura Arthur en se redressant un peu. {Ne te moques pas de moi, Francis. C'est douloureux}.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, Arthur. Si tu veux me rejeter, fais-le en douceur, s'il-te-plait. J'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions en une journée.

_ T-te rejeter ?

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Je suis convaincu que tu m'apprécie malgré ce que tu veux me faire croire, mais ce ne sera jamais de l'amour, hélas. Je l'ai bien compris et j'ai fait mon deuil.

_ Ne décides pas de ça tout seul, bloody frog ! »

Arthur eut une petite pensée pour Bretagne en se demandant si le sol aussi était bien insonorisé. Avec tous leurs cris, leur chute par terre et le claquage de porte, il n'allait jamais finir sa lecture tranquillement, le pauvre.

« Je… ouais, je… Je ne te déteste pas mais arrêtes de dire que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! C'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Et d'ailleurs, on va dire que je t'aime ! Juste pour te faire chier, tiens ! »

Son histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête mais Arthur avait du mal à être honnête et à déclarer l'évidence. Et cette grenouille idiote le regardait comme s'il pouvait voir ses mais magique voler autour de lui.

« Shit ! Va te faire foutre, Francis ! Je te déteste autant que je t'aime ! Et… saches que je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur… »

C'était la déclaration d'amour la plus débile du monde.

_J'ai l'air con… J'ai l'air con !_ pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

Un temps passa. Un temps nécessaire pour que Francis comprenne le sens caché de cette tirade burlesque.

Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ce qui força Artur à baisser le regard pour détailler ses genoux pliés. Ils étaient ridicule, là, assis sur le sol depuis tout ce temps…

Le français se mit à quatre pattes et marcha jusqu'à lui avec le regard brillant, et sa gestuelle était putain d'aguicheuse. Arthur recula devant l'intensité de ce regard mais se heurta à la commode en bois brun qui tapa son dos dans un bruit bref.

« Euh… Francis… Tu es bizarre, là… On pourrait sortir un moment pour, euh… discuter… Et puis on irait boire un…

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser quitter cette chambre sans avoir honoré ton corps magnifique de mes lèvres, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon amour. Je vais t'embrasser à en perdre la tête, je vais découvrir chaque partie de toi avec la tendresse que tu mérites. Et surtout, surtout, je vais te faire l'amour avec passion. Et tu ne vas pas y échapper, Arthur ».

La victime allait protester mais… finalement, c'était pas la peine. Parce que le baiser qu'il reçut acheva de convaincre son for intérieur que cet idiot l'aimait réellement. Et si le reste de la soirée promettait d'être aussi bon que cette embrassade, il n'allait pas dire non.

~0*oAo*0~

Bretagne eut une soudaine envie de partir en Amérique. Ou au Japon. Ou en Australie, même. En fait… n'importe où sauf là où il était en ce moment même.

Le soir avait éclaté depuis un bon moment et, Bretagne, hôte inquiet pour ses invités, voulait leur proposer de venir souper pour reprendre des forces. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, France n'était pas dans son assiette. Alors il avait monté les escaliers pour se retrouver face à la porte de chambre de son patron. Il se doutait qu'il y avait eu quelques accrochages entre les deux invités – s'il en jugeait le bruit sourd qu'il avait précédemment entendu – mais il savait que c'était par les coups que la France et l'Angleterre discutaient.

Il avait levé son poing, prêt à taper contre la porte pour attirer l'attention des deux Nations.

Quand un cri avait retentit. Et bien que cette chambre fût la plus insonorisée de la maison, Bretagne l'avait clairement entendu. Finalement, France était peut-être bien en train d'étrangler l'Angleterre.

Sans une ni deux, le breton sortit son téléphone portable et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire qu'il appela. La tonalité laissa place à une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu dans la journée.

« Capitale de la France à l'appareil, mon petit breton chéri, chantonna faussement Paris. Comment vont les deux Boss ?

_ Je crois qu'ils se tapent dessus ! pleura l'homme blond en mettant le haut-parleur pour ne pas avoir à tenir le portable contre son oreille. Je viens d'entendre un cri d'Angleterre et…

_ F-f-f-fucking frog ! Qu'est-ce que… ahn… tu m'as fait… ? Ahh… C'est… c'est pas b-bien… Ahh… Ahh…

_ Mais tu… hnn… tu aimes ça, mon cœur. Ne te caches pas… Ahh… J'aime te regarder t'abandonner aux limbes du plaisir tu es si beau…

_ Y-you pervert ! hurla l'anglais alors que d'autres gémissements prenaient place ».

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Bretagne eut envie de voyager.

Surtout quand il entendit Paris rire à l'autre bout du combiné.

~0*oAo*0~

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il vit une lumière très vive qui tentait de traverser les rideaux. Il en déduisit qu'il avait dormi une grande partie de la matinée. Il sentait une présence à ses côtés et se tourna dans l'autre sens.

Francis était assis à côté de lui, la couverture blanche qui couvrait sa moitié inférieur, et le téléphone en main. Il avait un regard lointain et vide alors qu'il laissait son doigt défiler sur l'écran. Arthur eut peur de ce regard perdu et leva sa main pour agripper le bras de son amant. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était pleinement éveillé et lui offrit un sourire très heureux alors qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres pour un baiser amoureux.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour s'observer.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Francis en laissant sa main caresser l'épaule d'Arthur, puis sa hanche, puis sa cuisse à travers le tissus souple.

_ Oui. Je me sens un peu raide m-mais… euh… ça va. Et toi ? Tu… »

Francis embrassa ses lèvres et lui montra son portable.

« J'ai reçu des messages d'excuses du monde entier. Même de ceux qui n'avaient probablement rien fait. Canada m'a écrit un roman, Espagne m'a spammé jusqu'à faire craquer ma boite de réception, Romano a su se faire pardonner et le reste aussi. Donc, tout va bien. J'ai reçu un appel de Paris disant qu'Antonio était passé chez moi pour me voir. Et cette… grrr… lui a dit que tu étais avec moi. Alors il est parti… »

Angleterre se promit de se venger de Paris plus tard. Et de la remercier aussi.

Pour l'heure, il s'accrocha à la taille du français en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. L'autre rigola jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne à nouveau, l'empêchant d'aller profiter pleinement du fait que son amour n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Il sentait que son amant s'échauffait un peu, collé contre son corps nu.

« Allo ? déclara la Nation française avant d'écarter le combiné de son oreille alors que des hurlements se firent entendre. Monsieur le Président ? Oui ? Euh… je… En fait… »

Arthur ricana en écoutant la conversation. D'un côté, c'était très amusant d'entendre son rival se faire crier dessus par son boss à cause de sa précédente fugue mais d'un autre côté, Arthur voulait l'attention du français pour cette matinée d'amour.

Joueur, il se redressa un peu et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Francis, qui tomba allongé dans les draps, le regard alarmé devant ce que faisait son amant alors qu'il était au téléphone avec… le Président de la République Française. Rien que ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de couper son Boss qui continuait à lui faire la morale parce que sa propre voix fut bloquée dans sa gorge. Arthur faisait glisser sa langue sur son torse. Et il était fier de lui, le monstre.

« Euh… Oui, oui… Bien sûr, Monsieur le Pré… non mais, pour tout vous dire, je… je n'étais pas très bien après cette réunion et… mais qu'allez-vous imaginer ? JE suis la France, alros JE ne vais pas me trahir moi-même en donnant des informations quelconques à nos ennemis ! »

Arthur pouffa en remontant lécher le cou de Francis qui bloqua sa voix pour ne pas soupirer d'aise. C'était encore meilleur quand il sentit Arthur jouer avec son lobe d'oreille. C'était… affreusement sexy.

« Mais non, Monsieur… Je ne… mais laissez-moi parler ! Je… Rooh… vous êtes vraiment… »

Arthur se redressa, sous le regard inquisiteur du français. Le sourire le plus odieux au monde plaqué sur les lèvres, Arthur mit en action l'idée sadique qu'il venait d'avoir.

Francis écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement en sentant une certaine personne descendre jusqu'à se cacher sous les draps. Au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Il se plaqua une main sur les lèvres en sentant une langue glisser sur son pénis. Le Président continuait de hurler au téléphone sans que personne au monde ne l'écoutât. Et Arthur s'amusait comme jamais à faire trembler son amant par la simple utilisation de sa bouche. Il sentait la main de Francis sur ses cheveux qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il l'ignora et continua avec plus de vigueur encore.

Francis allait le tuer. Le tuer… Mais c'était tellement bon que… Mais merde ! Allait-il se taire, l'autre dirigeant qui gueulait au téléphone ?!

« Bon, écoutez, Monsieur le Grand Président qui si croit tout permit ! Je suis peut-être l'allégorie de votre pays, mais j'ai aussi une partie humaine ! Alors vous êtes bien gentil de me faire bosser tous les jours pour améliorer notre Etat mais moi, j'en ai marre. Je prends des vacances et je ne reviens que dans deux semaines ! Veillez à ne pas déclencher de guerre et tout ira bien ! Au revoir ! »

Francis raccrocha rageusement en ignorant le « Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » et il se concentra sur son amant nouvellement pervers. Celui-ci stoppa son action sur le sexe douloureux du fugueur pour lui lancer un regard ironique.

« Toi, Arthur… Tu es un vrai malade mental.

_ Je sais, dear France. Mais tu ne t'en plains pas ».

Ils se sourirent odieusement. Angleterre aussi avait une soudaine envie de prendre des vacances loin de son gouvernement.

~0*oAo*0~

Bretagne tapait du pied par terre. Depuis la veille, les deux Nations étaient bloquées dans cette foutue chambre. Il commençait à perdre patience. La dernière fois qu'il était monté, il avait fini traumatisé mais là… il devait faire quelque chose ! Les deux n'avaient rien avalé depuis des heures ! Et il se faisait tard pour un petit-déjeuner. Alors Bretagne avait préparé un brunch dans l'espoir de ne pas retrouver deux hommes à moitié morts de faim.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il remonta dans les escaliers raides puis déambula dans le couloir sombre pour se retrouver face à la porte de la chambre maudite. Il allait juste taper à la porte puis leur dire que le repas était servi. C'était tout.

Encore une fois, il leva sa main.

Et encore une fois, il fut interrompu par un gémissement indécent.

« Alors, Arthur ? Nnh… Tu aimes bien me chevaucher ? Ahh…

_ T-tais-toi… Ahhh ! Ahn ! Ahn ! Fu-fucking pervert ! Nnh… F-F-Francis ! Ahh! Ahh!

_ Décidemment… J'adore ta voix, mon amour. Surtout pendant… qu'on fait l'amour… Elle semble tellement plus… sexy…

_ A-a-arrêtes de parler et… Ahh… continue… Nnh… Francis! Ahh! Fuck! Ahh… »

Bretagne, un sourire figé et faux plaqué sur les lèvres, redescendit les marches de l'escalier en portant son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Allo Canada ? C'est tonton Bretagne… Oui… Oui, très bien. Merci, mon chéri… Dis-moi… Je pourrais passer quelques temps chez toi ? Juste pour prendre des vacances, en fait. Oui… Le plus vite possible, si possible. Ouais… Merci, mon chéri… ».

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de l'histoire.<strong>

**Je vous l'avais dit: ce lemon est très sage par rapport à ce qu'on peut trouver ailleurs. Mais on est jamais trop prudent donc j'ai tenu à laisser en Rated M.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre existence par l'usage du bouton "review", histoire de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Je vous invite à aller lire la fiction d'Isonia si ce n'est pas déjà fait et je vous souhaite une bonne journée (ou nuit)**

**Bizzz'**


End file.
